1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to speed measurements devices, and particularly to an apparatus employing magnetic means for analog measurement of the speed of an electrically conductive body, either of solid or liquid substance.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Most known magnetic speed measuring devices are based upon eddy current effects, either changing the magnetic flux directly or by causing changes in a secondary flux path. The difficulty in the past with such devices has been that their efficiency, or signal vs. exitation energy, has been poor and that their signal linearity has generally been unsatisfactory.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved magnetic type speed sensor with a good efficiency and satisfactory signal linearity which may be combined with magnetic bearings. A further object of this invention is to provide a device which permits the measurement of speed components without cross coupling effects as between components.